The Excaliber Shakespeare Company of Chicago Revivals of Samuel Beckett's Waiting For Godot
Between 1992 Through 2001, In St. Louis And Chicago, Excaliber Shakespeare Company of Chicago Founder Darryl Maximilian Robinson Performed And Directed A Trio of Revivals of the Great Irish Playwright Samuel Beckett's Waiting for Godot, And In The Process, Winning A 1998 WKKC Radio Critic's Corner Fine Arts Award for Outstanding Director of A Play for His 1997 Staging of The Work at The Windy City's Heartland Cafe Studio Theatre With A Multiracial Cast! "At the Harrison Street Galleries Studio Theatre, 208 W. Harrison Street, the multicultural Excaliber Shakespeare Company of Chicago is currently putting on "Waiting for Godot," an existential dramatic and comedic piece by Samuel Beckett. And seeing Godot is worth waiting for. The play features Darryl Maximilian Robinson, founder and artistic director as Vladimir, Tom Carlson as Estragon, John Martin Keenan as Pozzo and Bruno Bafia as Lucky. Both Carlson and Robinson shine in their roles, playing off one another with challenging dialogue of over two hours in length. What is needed to keep the audience engaged are lots of changes in sppech - including sounds, dialects and points of emphasis - and both Carlson and Robinson are successful in their efforts." -- D. Kevin McNeir, The Austin Weekly News '( Chicago ), Dec. 13, 2001. "If one has to wait over two-and-a-half hours for someone who never arrives, it's hard to think of more engaing company than Darryl Maximilian Robinson. The versatile actor and director has cast himself as Vladimir in Excaliber Shakespeare Company of Chicago's intriguing production of Samuel Beckett's "Waiting for Godot"." --' Myrna Petlicki, Pioneer Press Oak Leaves, Nov. 21, 2001. "We never learn much about this pair of funny, sad vagrants. DiDi, the more hopeful and confident of the duo, seems to be a dandy fallen on hard times. With impeccable timing, Robinson incorporates everyone from Looney Tunes cartoon characters to Marlon Brando's Vito Corleone into his performance. With eyes dancing gleefully one moment, he shifts fromn shtick to pathos - complete with tears streaking his cheek - in a split second. His bits of inventive comic business punctuate even the dullest of line to "sell" them to the audience." -- Doug Deuchler, The Wednesday Journal of Oak Park, Nov. 21, 2001. "If one must see that old groundbreaker of Theatre of the Absurd - Samuel Beckett's "Waiting for Godot" - you couldn't do better that Shakespeare Excaliber Company's superb production currently mounted in the tiny Heartland Cafe Studio. The cast exceeds expectations in this existential tragic-comedy, which has been called everything from a comic masterpiece to a depressing, tragic play that is terribly difficult to sit through. Designer / Director Darryl Maximilian Robinson is brilliant in the role of Vladimir. His vocal power and range are reminiscent of Paul Robeson, and his chameleonlike variety of facial expressions, sinuous body language, bold stance and total charisma are captivating." -- Bevery Friend, The Chicago Skyline, June 19, 1997. NOTHING TO BE DONE! From 1992 through 2001, In St. Louis and Chicago, Excaliber Shakespeare Company of Chicago Founder Darryl Maximilian Robinson Performed In and Directed A Trio of Revivals of the Great Irish Playwright Samuel Beckett's Waiting For Godot,Winning a 1998 Chicago WKKC Radio Critic's Corner Fine Arts Award for Outstanding Director of A Play For His 1997 Heartland Cafe Studio Theatre Staging With A Multiracial Cast!